Pixie
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: Draco comes home after his 4th year to a big surprise from his mother: a little sister. What's more, he's not allowed to mention anything to his father.
1. Draco's News

**Pixie  
Chapter 1: Draco's News**  
  


Draco's mother had been writing him since after Christmas holidays telling him that he would have a very big surprise when he came home. Now, if his _father_ had been telling him he had a big surprise waiting, the outcome would have been more predictable and most likely something very nice as far as Draco was concerned. But his mother's usual idea of a big surprise was something like a new recipe for cookies she found, and they'd be nice and fresh when he climbed out of the train to greet her. But she wouldn't be telling him months in advance if this were about cookies.   
  
Other ideas had entered his head, ideas of relatives coming to visit, like those on her side whom he'd never met. Or maybe they were going on a vacation (though he highly doubted that one, what with his father's involvement in a certain group which had just gotten rather active again). Maybe they were moving.  
  
But the big news she gave him was nothing like he would have ever guessed. Nothing.  
  
Welcome home, his mother said as they entered into the mansion. Your father is going to be gone the rest of the week. Something with work. He's had a lot of work lately.  
  
_Sure he has_, Draco thought to himself, but didn't say anything. As closely as he followed in his father's footsteps, Narcissa Malfoy was also very special. His father treated her horribly, yet she never faltered from her duties as wife and mother.  
  
Not until now.  
  
Draco, if you're not too tired from your trip home, I have something rather important to tell you.  
  
He shrugged, glancing around the huge house and feeling very glad to be home where everything was so familiar. Let me put my stuff upstairs first...  
  
That's not necessary, she said with a soft laugh. Iryn! Would you please come here?  
  
Immediately Draco wondered if they had a new House Elf, though was a very pretty name for one of _those_. But the beautiful girl which emerged from upstairs certainly was not a House Elf, though she wasn't exactly human either. She was tall and slender, her movements very graceful. Physically she appeared about his age, but her auburn eyes held wisdom far beyond anything he could grasp. And from beneath her long fine auburn hair, two pointed ears poked through.  
  
A Wood Elf? he asked his mother. I thought they were almost impossible to find anymore... And very expensive.  
  
Narcissa shook her head. I pay Iryn to work here, she's not to be taken as lightly as Dobby. She... has a very special duty. She gestured to Iryn to join them where they stood just inside of the door. This is my son, Draco. Would you please take his things up to his room?  
  
Iryn bowed slightly and smiled at Draco. Very nice to meet you, Master Draco. She took the various belongings and hauled them upstairs.  
  
Special duties like the baggage lady? Draco asked.  
  
Narcissa shook her head. No, Dear. Special duties like taking care of your new baby sister.  
  
Draco nodded, then stopped, then stared at his mother. Had he heard her correctly? My... my what?  
  
Your new baby sister, Narcissa repeated, smiling and playing nervously with one lock of curled white-blonde hair which fell from the pile on top of her head.  
  
Why didn't you or Dad tell me earlier about this? he cried. And aren't you two a little old for... well... these sorts of things?  
  
she said, laying both of her pale hands on his shoulders, you mustn't tell your father about this.  
  
First he wasn't allowed to know he had a little sister, and now his father isn't allowed to know that he has a baby daughter. And why not?  
  
She's.... not... exactly..... your father's daughter....  
  
And suddenly the two loyalties Draco had ever allowed himself to build up seemed to tear apart what heart he had. Then... _exactly_ who's daughter is it?  
  
Let's not bother with the minor details, she answered with a nervous laugh. Come upstairs with me, don't you want to see her?  
  
Mother, exactly how are you planning on keeping this a secret from Dad?  
  
I have for this long, Love, she said, smiling very sadly.  
  
He followed her, still not very sure of what to think. He couldn't really say that he was disappointed in the fact that his mother had carried on--and perhaps still was carrying on--some kind of wild love affair behind his father's back. To be honest, he was rather proud of that. Honestly, it wasn't like his father hadn't been doing the exact same thing for about fifteen years. He just dreaded what might happen if his father found out. He wasn't the forgiving type, even if it was precisely what he deserved.  
  
He followed his mother to a part of the house he had almost forgotten existed, they never had reason to go there. Finally, she opened a door to a room Draco thought he had never been in.  
  
Shimmery pastels decorated the room, like a faerie world. Unicorns and women with pointed ears and wings poked their heads from leaves in the border around the top of the wall just beneath the ceiling. The crib itself was covered in a glistening lavender canopy, as if to pick up the baby one must enter the faerie realm and risk being abducted.  
  
His mother bent down and lifted her out. She wore a pale yellow dress and a little hat to match it. Her blue eyes met his immediately and she grinned, a giggle escaping her toothless smile.  
  
I think she likes you, Narcissa said.  
  
What's her name? he asked, crossing his arms to make sure he gave the impression that he had absolutely no interest in holding her.  
  
She... doesn't have a name yet. I thought you might want to give her one.  
  
He shook his head, uncrossing his arms to hold up his hands as if to block her. I couldn't do that.  
  
But it accomplished quite the opposite. Before he knew it, the baby girl was snuggling in his arms, gurgling as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his shoulder.  
  
He sighed, just holding her. Name her Pixie then. Honestly, those things are troublesome creatures, and _this_ little thing is going to get you into _a lot _ of trouble.


	2. Strawberry Blonde

**Pixie  
Chapter 2: Strawberry Blonde**  
  


For most of the next two days, Draco refused to come out of his room, especially when he knew the baby was about. He hadn't seen her again since the first time he had held her, though sometimes he thought he could hear her crying through the walls.  
  
But one day when he heard the crying, it just wouldn't stop, and it was beginning to give him a very large headache. He opened the door and called down for his mother, but when she did not respond tried Iryn. Neither seemed to be in the house, but Pixie definitely hadn't gone anywhere.  
  
He sighed, wondering if his parents had ever left him completely alone when he was a baby as he walked down the twisted hallways to Pixie's faerie room. He opened the door and stepped inside, seeing her kicking her blanket in the air and flailing her arms about.  
  
Come on, Pixie, stop crying, he whispered, picking her up and bouncing her on his shoulder, causing the sock hat on her head to pop off and fall to the floor.  
  
His eyes followed the falling hat, and with a bit of cursing he bent down and picked it up, still balancing Pixie in the other arm. But as he moved to put the hat back on, he saw something that surprised him, something that even worried him.  
  
If it had been any other child he would have thought nothing of what he saw, but this was his mother's child. According to his mother, most every child from her family has pale blonde hair, which obviously was true for him even though his father's hair was jet black. But this baby's hair wasn't just blonde. It was _strawberry _blonde, and he knew red hair didn't run anywhere in his family. And there was only one family that he could think of where red hair was prominent and would stand a chance rivaling the pale blonde of Narcissa's family.  
  
But he didn't want to think about that, so he just put the hat back on Pixie's head.  
  
At least she had stopped crying. She honestly did seem to like him, he couldn't understand why. Her big eyes stared trustingly into his and she giggled. Look, I'm not going to make a habit of coming in to shut you up, so don't get used to this. She giggled again. It's not that funny, stop. She reached up and bopped his nose with her small fist. That's it, back into your cage. She wailed. Okay! Okay! You win this round! He picked her up and held her again.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and Draco's heart sunk believing his father had come home early. But it wasn't his father.  
  
Oh, hello Master Draco, Iryn greeted, smiling and holding her hands in front. I didn't realize you were in. I heard the baby crying and came to help her.  
  
She's been crying all morning! he said angrily.  
  
she said, blushing and looking away. I guess I didn't hear her.  
  
He walked over and pushed Pixie into Iryn's arms. But then she started crying, and no matter what Iryn could do, she wouldn't stop. He turned around and glared straight at his little sister. Pixie... stop....  
  
Iryn bit her lip nervously. I'm afraid you're what she wants, Master Draco.  
  
He sighed and took her once again, and the hat fell off in the exchanging from Iryn's arms to his. His eyes narrowed as the reddish tint flared in the pale light from a lamp. What do you know about this baby, Iryn?  
  
Iryn looked very nervous, and busily tried to straighten Pixie's crib. I don't know what you mean.  
  
Who's her father?  
  
She looked back at him, her impish eyes glistening. I couldn't tell you that, but perhaps your mother will some day.  
  
Yeah, if she's ever home, he said, and suddenly a new thought struck him. Where was she? She rarely left for an extended period of time, and she hadn't been around much at all for the past few days. He looked down at Pixie and the strawberry blonde hair. Where is she, anyway?  
  
Iryn shook her head and stared at the floor. I couldn't tell you.  
  
Does that mean you don't know, or that you literally do not have permission to tell me?  
  
I couldn't tell you, she repeated, raising her eyes to steadily meet his.  
  
he snapped, laying Pixie back down into the crib even though she immediately began to cry again. I'm going out.  
  
Iryn watched him go with no protest, then bent over Pixie who still fussed and kicked. Gently, she touched her fingertips to the baby's cheek and whispered, Sleep now, Love. Everything will be fine, and Pixie fell into a deep sleep.  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))


	3. To the Burrow

**Pixie  
Chapter 3: To the Burrow**  
  


Two days before Lucius Malfoy was expected home, and Draco found himself forced to spend more and more time with Pixie. His mother claimed to be trying to put together a potion, but Draco figured she was making extra stops along the way.  
  
Just after sunset, Narcissa returned and went straight to the kitchen. Iryn had been playing a game of wizard's chess with Draco (letting him win) while he held Pixie in his lap, but quickly followed her mistress when she returned. What's going on? Draco asked her.  
  
I think we may be ready to make the potion, she answered, then continued into the kitchen.  
  
Draco sighed and looked at Pixie. You know how to play chess? She squealed happily in return. No, I think you'd eat the pieces. Never mind. He sat there on the floor, his legs crossed and Pixie bouncing and struggling to move. You want down? Every time I put you down you start crying. He did so, and she started crying, so he picked her up again. Maybe they're making you a sleeping potion, more of a gift for me than for you. Poison would do nicely. She sniffed. Oh, come on, I'm just kidding.  
  
Finally Iryn and his mother came out of the kitchen with a baby bottle filled with a light bluish-purple liquid. Here we go, Love, Narcissa cooed, bending down to pick up Pixie who immediately started crying as she lost contact with Draco. Narcissa looked down at her son who simply shrugged. Come on, Dear, just drink this and everything will be just fine by morning... But she was not about to stop crying.  
  
With an impatient sigh, Draco stood and took the baby once more, then took the bottle. Pixie quickly accepted the drink when her brother offered it. But after the first taste she jerked back, her nose wrinkled. You've got to drink it Pixie, whatever it is. Please? For me? She grinned and continued drinking it down while Narcissa looked on in awe.  
  
Is she always so agreeable with Draco? she whispered to Iryn.  
  
Yes, always.  
  
What is this stuff, anyway? Draco asked as the last few drops were drained.  
  
Oh, it's a potion to-  
  
But their conversation was quickly interrupted when a familiar rattle was heard at the front of the door: Mr. Malfoy's keys.  
  
Narcissa breathed, frantically looking back and forth from the door to her children. He can't see...  
  
I know what to do, Miss, Iryn said, then gestured for Draco to follow her into the kitchen where they disappeared just before Lucius Malfoy entered the room.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  


  
In the kitchen Draco held Pixie close and whispered to Iryn, What are we supposed to do?  
  
I'm going to take Pixie, she answered.  
  
_  
_  
Iryn looked surprised. I didn't realize you had gotten so attached...  
  
No... it's not that... it's just... He shook his head. Where are you taking her?  
  
To her father.  
  
He bit his lip, then looked down at his little sister. So you do know who he is, but you won't tell me.  
  
I can't, now please give me the baby.  
  
Draco smirked and gave her a mischievous look. If you say so.  
  
As soon as Pixie traded hands she took a breath as if to let out a mighty shout, but Iryn practically threw her back into Draco's arms. Oh, dear...  
  
Draco said proudly. So, where are _we_ taking this baby?  
  
Iryn sighed as she poured some floo powder into her hand from a pouch and stood in front of the fireplace. To the Burrow.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  


  
They fell from a fireplace into a cozy (and rather filthy to Draco's standards) little living room, but no one was there at the moment. Iryn peered out the back door window. Yes, they are all outside right now.  
  
Ick, it smells like Weasleys, Draco said, wrinkling his nose as he looked around and saw why. Hundreds of pictures of redheads waved at him from every wall, and then he saw a clock with hands labeled with names that were all too familiar. And exactly what are we doing here?  
  
Finding her father, Iryn answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Draco felt sick as he stared at the strawberry blonde hair and imagined his mother in a passionate embrace with Arthur Weasley. This couldn't get any worse. He looked up and saw that the backdoor was ajar, Iryn nowhere to be found. Never mind, it's probably about to be. Make a note of that, Pixie. Never assume that it could not get any worse because it will.  
  
Yes, Arthur Weasley _did_ step through the door with Iryn, but he wasn't alone. Another man entered with him, someone that Draco couldn't remember seeing before. He was younger, and, really, Draco could understand that his mother might have found this one somewhat attractive. But he did have the telltale Weasley red hair.  
  
Good evening, Draco, Mr. Weasley said, sounding very uncomfortable though obviously trying to appear at ease. I'm glad you and Iryn could come, and Pixie of course. This is my younger brother, Bran. He's been in America for a while and has recently come back home and is staying with us.  
  
But Bran wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what his brother was saying. He was far too preoccupied staring at the beautiful baby Draco held. You named her Pixie? he asked.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
It suits her. He reached out carefully, as if afraid that if he touched her he would discover that she wasn't real. May I hold her?  
  
You don't want to, Draco said coldly.  
  
Please, Draco, there's no need to be rude... Mr. Weasley said nervously.  
  
I'm not being rude! It's true! She'll howl like a bloody banshee! She won't even let Mother hold her.  
  
He's right, Iryn said, she rather favors Master Draco. But perhaps we can try.  
  
Draco shot a glare at Iryn, but cooperated decently enough in handing his sister over, who, of course, immediately began wailing.  
  
Please stop crying, Pixie... Bran whispered, looking close to tears himself.  
  
Draco mumbled with a sigh, holding a finger out to Pixie who immediately grabbed on to it and smiled, then proceeded to gum it much to Draco's disliking.  
  
Bran smiled at Draco. That's truly amazing. You mind staying tonight?  
  
  
  
He'd love to! Iryn answered.  
  
_  
_  
Don't worry, I'll tell your parents that you told me you were going over to Crabbe's or something, it's fine!  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Iryn, I don't want-  
  
Please, Master Draco? she asked, her beautiful eyes bright and pleading. It would be best for your sister.  
  
He sighed and looked at Pixie, content in the arms of her father as long as she had her brother's hand to hold. Fine. One night.  
  
You're welcome to stay as long as necessary, Mr. Weasley offered, adding in an embarrassed tone, though of course it will be a little tight. You don't mind staying with Ron in his room, do you?  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))


	4. Another Surprise

**Pixie  
Chapter 4: Another Surprise**  
  


I can't believe I have to share my room with you... Ron grumbled for about the twentieth time that night.  
  
It's not like I'm enjoying it, Draco said, rocking Pixie in his arms, if you call this a room. What time is it?  
  
Around two in the morning. Does she ever sleep?  
  
She's asleep now, so let's not wake her up with that obnoxious voice of yours. He stood and walked to the crib Mrs. Weasley had set up in Ron's room since Pixie would wake up screaming if she and her brother were ever separated. They had spent the entire evening with Bran who never tired of holding her, even when she _was_ screaming at the top of her lungs. But Pixie became moodier and gripier as the night wore on and she grew tired, and eventually he allowed Draco to take her upstairs with him.  
  
Ron made an exasperated sound and ripped a piece of parchment from a desk drawer, causing Pig, his owl, to dart excitedly about his cage.  
  
Draco tensed as Pixie stirred from her new bed, but breathed a sigh of relief when she settled back comfortably, sound asleep. Are you just _trying_ to keep her up all night? What are you doing?  
  
I'm writing a letter, Ron said shortly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Writing a letter. It's two-bloody-o'clock in the morning, who are you writing a letter to?!  
  
  
  
Draco sighed, wishing he had something to do. He had come with nothing but little Pixie, and since he refused to borrow any sleeping clothes from Ron or a change of clothes in the morning, he was stuck in what he came in. He didn't even have his wand with him, which made him feel incredibly vulnerable.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence with nothing but the scratching of a quill pen. At least Pixie was sound asleep. For some reason, Draco couldn't keep from staring at her. It was like she had changed somehow. Was it something about her father? But she still acted the same, clinging to him more than anyone else. Perhaps he was just imagining things.  
  
Draco, she's asleep, that's all. Are you going to stare at her all night?  
  
Turning a sharp glare towards Ron, Draco snapped, I was just making sure nothing in this filthy house had started crawling on her.  
  
Ron said flatly, folding up the letter and tucking it into an envelope. I think you just have a sister complex.   
  
What?! I do not have a sister complex!  
  
Ron said, pulling open more drawers and closing them. I wonder where the sealer is. Probably downstairs, it'll take me forever to figure out where it is. Oh well, it gives me an excuse to get away from you for a while. He stood and walked out, leaving the letter on his desk.  
  
Draco listened to make sure he heard Ron going down the stairs, which was rather easy to discern because he made quite a bit of noise doing so. Then he walked over to the desk, pulled the letter from the envelope, and read it:  
  
Harry,  
  
You have no idea what sort of hell I am being made to endure right now! DRACO MALFOY IS STAYING THE NIGHT IN MY ROOM!!!! See, I told you it was bad. What's worse, I have a new baby cousin who just happens to be Draco's half-sister. Isn't that nice and sick and twisted. I can't take it anymore!!!! You've got to get kicked out soon so you can stay, because I'm not sure when Malfoy's leaving, and I would rather ward off pure evil with someone else. Write soon!  
  
~Ron  
  
Draco listened carefully, and when he still heard nothing but silence from outside and figuring he would have plenty of warning for when Ron came back up, he pulled another piece of parchment out and wrote in a scratchy writing almost exactly like Ron's:  
  
My Dearest Harry,  
  
I have missed you so very much this past week, and I have decided that I no longer can hide my true feelings for you. You know I love you, don't you? I pine for you day and night, and I can't wait to hear from you. Please tell me you will be joining me soon, for if you do not, I may waste away to nothing. I love you.  
  
Yours truly,  
Ron  
  
He could hardly contain his laughter as he folded it and put it in the envelope in place of the letter Ron wrote. Just wait until Potter gets _that_ letter.  
  
Footsteps pounded up the stairs and Draco sat on the other side of the room just in time. There we go, Ron said, closing the envelope and sealing it. Then he opened Pig's cage and gave him the letter. Please don't drop it, Pig. You really are a pathetic excuse for an owl. And off he flew.  
  
They fell asleep shortly after, but Draco had a very restless night. He could hardly sleep, and when he did sleep he had very unhappy dreams, dreams of green lights and angry fathers, and occasionally a girl crying out his name. In fact, he was very happy when the summer sun glistened through the window the next morning. Ron was still asleep, but Draco could stand it no longer. He got up and walked over to the crib to check on Pixie.  
  
He almost screamed, which would have been rather embarrassing, but he was definitely surprised. For instead of the sweet little baby which had fallen asleep in his arms the night before, there lay a little girl of about two with little curly strawberry blonde locks, sound asleep in a crib which was a few sizes too small.  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))


	5. Growth Potion

**Pixie  
Chapter 5: Growth Potion  
**  


Though the little girl that stood before Draco now hardly was the same as the baby that he had put in that crib the night before, her beautiful, trusting blue eyes and the strawberry blonde hair which fell lightly on her shoulders left him with no doubt. This was Pixie.  
  
she squealed happily, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
He tried to pull away, but only succeeded in pulling her along until she dangled from his neck like a monkey. Pixie, what happened?!  
  
I dunno! she said happily, nuzzling her head against his neck. You got smaller!  
  
Draco gulped and exchanged a confused and nervous glance with Ron who was slowly rising. When he saw the little girl clinging to Draco, he nearly fell out of bed. What in the world is that?!  
  
Draco answered bitterly, is my sister.  
  
Ron stood up and walked towards them. That is amazing! he murmured. What happened to her?  
  
Oh, I don't know, I suppose the faeries came in the middle of the night, stole her away to their little faerie realm, and returned her this way.  
  
_  
_  
Pixie giggled and nuzzled her brother again. Who is that, Dray?  
  
He is a stupid ass named Ron Weasley, Draco answered sweetly.  
  
Shut up, Ron said.  
  
Well, I am taking her downstairs to see what is going on. Because this certainly isn't natural, Draco said.  
  
I'll come too.  
  
No, you won't.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  


  
It took quite a while for everything to make sense. When Draco first came down the stairs, the adult Weasleys were all waiting with Iryn. Draco felt quite relieved to see her, and hoped she could perhaps explain what was going on.  
  
Iryn smiled her usual calm, sweet smile, sitting in a chair across from the couch where Draco sat with Pixie on his lap, Bran sitting beside them. Yesterday before we had to make our quick escape, she explained to Draco, we fed an aging potion to her. The idea is to age her over the summer so that she will be eleven by the time school starts, thus allowing her to go to Hogwarts.  
  
But why is that necessary? Draco asked angrily, holding Pixie closer, very protective. It isn't fair! There's no reason you should have to age her. Why can't she just stay here?  
  
Because it isn't safe for her, Bran said suddenly, who had for so long been sitting very quietly.  
  
Draco snapped a cold glare towards him while Iryn bowed her head. Well, of course living in a place like this could be a health hazard, Draco said, but it shouldn't require her to have to grow so fast. I thought there were a lot of risks in doing something like that. Besides, Dumbledore will know what you've done and he won't allow her to--  
  
Your mother has already discussed it with Dumbledore, and it is already arranged for her to be permitted into school this fall, Iryn interrupted, causing a surprised look from Draco who was _certainly_ not accustomed to being interrupted, especially by one of his servants.  
  
I still don't understand why it is dangerous for her here... Draco muttered, stroking Pixie's blondish-red hair as she continued to sleep against his shoulder. Supposedly the aging potion caused the person it was given to to be very tired.  
  
Many things are changing, Draco, Iryn said softly, and many things will not make sense like they should. But she will be in good hands, and it will be best for her. Especially with you there.  
  
Draco swallowed hard, not wanting to think about how different his life at school would be with a little sister following him around. If she was anyone else, he could easily tell her to get the hell away from him, but Pixie? He could never do anything to hurt her...  
  
Whatever you think is best, he murmured. I should be getting home now, right?  
  
He stood up to go, carefully moving Pixie against her father, but the minute she broke contact with him her bright blue eyes flashed open. Dray? Where are you going? she asked, her voice timid and scared.  
  
I need to leave, he answered.  
  
she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears and melting his heart, you _can't _go!  
  
Iryn stood and said, I will explain to your mother that you need to stay here, and we will find some excuse for you. Don't worry.  
  
Draco said.  
  
But a soft sniffle from behind him stopped his protests, and he knew he had been beat by the only person on earth he would let himself be beaten by.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  


  
Draco walked upstairs alone after making a deal with Pixie that if she would spend an hour with her father alone then he would take her outside and play with her. But when he entered Ron's room he was very tempted to turn around and walk out.  
  
What the bloody hell did you do, Malfoy?!?! he cried, strangling a piece of parchment which he shook in Draco's direction.  
  
I... don't know what you're talking about....  
  
  
  
Ron thrust the parchment forward, and Draco took it and read:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I... never realized that you felt that way and this is just a LITTLE awkward... so... I don't think I'll be coming to visit this summer. I mean, you're a great friend and everything, really Ron, but I just don't... prefer males. I do hope you understand.  
  
Your friend (and I'm JUST a friend!),  
Harry Potter  
  
Draco smirked as he flipped the parchment over and saw that it was written on the back of the fake letter Draco had sent. You really are quite obsessed with him, aren't you?  
  
You know better than that! Ron shouted. You did that, I know you did!  
  
And suddenly Draco found himself wishing more than ever that he hadn't left his wand at home.  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))


	6. Mother's Visit

**Pixie  
Chapter 6: Mother's Visit  
**  


Hardly a day went by that Draco couldn't see a new change in his sister. Though she wasn't very tall, her hair grew about an inch daily. Mrs. Weasley struggled to cut it at least once every week, trying to keep it just above Pixie's waist.  
  
Physically, she was almost nine, and it nearly broke Draco's heart as much as he would like to never admit it. For while the weekly doses of the growth potion did not seem to harm her physically, he knew that it wouldn't be long before it would impact her mentally and emotionally. He wondered how her childlike mind in five years would be able to cope with the demands of a sixteen-year-old body. Certainly her body and her mind would have many disagreements about how to solve various situations. He worried that something like that could happen very soon, but tried to ignore the thought.  
  
Neither Draco nor Pixie had seen their mother in three weeks, and he wondered if Pixie had forgotten all about her. On occasion he might mention something about Narcissa, but she would just stare at him with a puzzled expression and continue playing. It seemed the only person they ever saw anymore was Iryn, who had thankfully returned his wand to him two weeks ago and visited every weekend with reports on how everything was at home. The reports were never good, and they progressively got worse. Lucius Malfoy knew something was going on, at the same time suffering all sorts of stress from and often took out his anger on his wife. And he grew the angriest when he heard lies about where Draco was, for he knew they were lies. He said he needed Draco to come home soon because he had a job for him to do. Draco figured he knew what kind of job it was, but wasn't sure whether or not he was eager to go through with it.  
  
But he was thankful on this weekend to hear from Iryn that his father had gone away for the weekend on business, and that Narcissa would be paying the Weasley household a visit the next day. Pixie was asleep upstairs as she explained this, but Bran heard every word and could hardly keep from smiling the rest of the day, even though a spark of fear lit up his eyes.  
  
That evening Draco explained to Pixie that their mother would be coming, but as usual she changed the subject quickly. Let's go see Daddy so he can read us a night time story, she said, taking a book up in one hand and holding Draco's thumb with the other.  
  
Draco sighed, but didn't have the heart to tell her that most nine-year-olds could read their bedtime stories to themselves, or didn't even need stories anymore.  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~  


  
Narcissa arrived promptly at ten in the morning. Pixie looked beautiful in a soft, shimmery pink and sea-green girl's dress-robe that Bran had picked out and bought for her, especially for this occasion. Ginny spent about an hour of the morning pulling Pixie's hair into many tiny braids and tying them in beautiful shapes about her head. Then she put some glitter in her already shiny hair and on her pink cheeks and above her bright blue eyes, and Draco only believed more that Pixie accidentally happened to fall into this place from a beautiful faerie dream world.  
  
But whatever dreams he had had in his head quickly disappeared when he saw the reality of what had become of his mother over the past three weeks. He had always thought her incredibly beautiful, slender but not gaunt, creamy white but not sickly pale. Such was not the case anymore, and bruises which splotched her skin all over were incredibly apparent. Even the expensive white robe she wore was limp and tattered at the edges, almost gray. Draco wondered why she had stopped taking care of herself, why she was hardly anything more than a corporeal wraith.  
  
He hugged her gently when he saw her, afraid that it wouldn't take much to make her fall apart. Then Bran embraced her and both suddenly had tears in their eyes. They whispered to eachother for a moment, and Draco thought he saw, only briefly, a glimpse of love and hope in Narcissa's listless eyes.  
  
Then it was time for Pixie to see her mother again. When Draco called, she timidly peeked around the corner from upstairs, walking slowly down the steps afraid that she might trip on her robe. Narcissa smiled at her, but Pixie stared back nervously, clearly not understanding what was going on.  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her when she reached the floor. This is our mother, Pixie. You remember her, don't you? he said.  
  
She shook her head, hiding her face against Draco.  
  
Narcissa bit her lip.  
  
Bran murmured gently, his voice shaking, don't you want to hug your mother?  
  
Pixie shook her head again, not looking at any of them. She can't be my mother. I haven't ever seen her before.  
  
Narcissa whispered, stepping forward.  
  
Pixie coiled back, placing Draco between her and her mother.  
  
Narcissa's face fell as the rest of the color from her now gray eyes dripped down her cheeks. Pixie, please....  
  
I don't know you! Pixie cried, turning around and running up the steps.  
  
Draco wanted to run to his mother like he had when he was very little when he was sad or scared, when she would tell him everything would be okay. He wanted to tell her that, except he didn't want to lie to her either. And besides, Bran had already taken her into his arms. Let him do the lying  
  
  
((If you would like to be notified when I update this fic or any of my other fics, please email me at kira@misery.net with your email address, or leave it in the review and specify that you would like to join my NotifyList. Please please join!))


End file.
